youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Ratigan
Ratigan is the main antagonist of ''The Great Mouse Detective, ''nuff said. is a faggot rat who like the money and not thinks in the feelings of others. He also known for being one of the most wanted criminals in London, he had a pet called Edzilla and an elder brother (he hates) called Botticelli. He's also the main villain of the War of the Squads Book 2: Rise of Weegee History Life Professor Padric Ratigan borns in May 25 of 1963, during his childhood he has sex with rat boys and makes them gays like him (one of the boys was The Coachman), later he study the science and technology, after his graduation, he forms a group of gangsters with the objective of conquer London, Lamentably he had to kill many who called him "Rat". with the pass of the time, he gets the nickname of "The Napoleon of Crime". Ratigan decided to make a deal with Frank Woods to make food for him, this would end up costing Ratigan's denture by a mortal punch in the face committed by Frank. The Padric Family Ratigan raped several women in the past and one of them got pregnant from him. Then, Bernard borns like a retarded rat like his father and morbid like his uncle. Bernard married with Bianca and they had 2 children called Jaq and Gus. This caused a stress attack on Ratigan who had to keep his nickname regardless of the consequences. Then, Ratigan got a new partner called Fidget the Bat, who help him with his family regardless of the hard work. Then Ratigan continued with his first job, being nasty!. Basil of Baker Street Later, Basil Holmes one of the most known detectives in London tried to capture Ratigan, Basil kills his gangsters one by one, When Ratigan knows about it, he captures his friends and fuck with them, Later he fights against Basil Holmes. after a bloody fight, Ratigan kills Basil throwing him to his pet Edzilla. Ratigan recruited a new army of toxic rats to replace the old recruits, in his search, Ratigan recruit a deformed monster called Edzilla. The Toxic Army Ratigan has trained all the new recruits to the point of making them super soldiers, he used the time to order The Toxic Army to commit crimes in all the world for years. Later Ratigan and The Toxic Army met the SSS Squad, an army created by Hirohito to destroy the world then Ratigan open a war between the evil groups when he pay to Antone D'kolddeath to kill one of the SSS Squad members. The Toxic Army won the battle when the SSS Squad was destroyed by Duncan a criminal who had unfinished business with Hirohito. The Toad Ratigan rescued The Toad a time later after being defeated by Roddy and Rita. Ratigan told him he can be richer if he rapes the heroes who will stop him in the future, The Toad then agreed. Since that day, Ratigan recruited many frogs from other sewers in the world and trained them to be like him; However, one of the toads betrayed Ratigan when he told to the other toads that Ratigan will not give them money. Ratigan was beated the same day the toads escaped from him ant The Toxic Army. Hobbies Years later after the war with the SSS Squad, Ratigan started a new plan that would take him to conquer the world, Ratigan prepared his army trained them and making them learn the book "How to be like Ratigan". Ratigan also became a teacher of hacking, making multiple computers in the world explode in the faces of people with the help of The Toxic Army. A day, Spie entire into Ratigan's Base and was kidnapped for Ratigan being sended to be devoured by Edzilla but Spie got escape from the place. Destruction A day Ratigan was happy of his power and fortune but unfortunately, when Ratigan and The Toxic Army were prepared to invade the world, Skodwarde and the Skodwarde Squad appeared to murder Ratigan and The Toxic Army by Ganondork's orders, after a bloody battle The Toxic Army was destroyed and Ratigan had to escape leaving Edzilla. Clones Ratigan founds his Laboratory and starts to create clones of himself to make a new army. Lamentably the army was killed later and Ratigan took refuge. However, didn't know that one of his clones escaped. With the pass of the time, Ratigan's body began to deteriorate. Death Ratigan dies when she turns into a monster and try to kill Skodwarde for murdering his army and destroyed his evil plan, He took more advantage now for be a monster and when he was about to kill Skodwarde, Lamentably, Skodwarde throw sand at Ratigan's face (blinding him) and punches him in the face and grabs Ratigan throwing him to the Hell and marking the end of the Professor Padric Ratigan. A long time later, in War of the Squads Book 3: Miles Mays Revenge Ratigan Escaped Clone was killed by Miles Mays. Character Info ﻿Likes *Being nasty *Tearful reunions *Winning *Laughing like a complete jackass *Testicles Dislikes *Being called a rat *Not being able to fly *Botticelli *Basil Holmes of Baker Street *Little children Friends *The Toad *The Coachman *Claude Frollo *Jafar *I.M. Meen *Bowser *Ganon * Mandy Enemies *Skodwarde Squad *Squidward Tentacles *Weegee *Dark Tails *Basil Holmes Quotes * "I'm afraid that you've gone and upset me. You know what happens when someone upsets me." *"My friends. We are about to embark on the most odious, the most evil, the most diabolical scheme of my illustrious carreer." *"I love it when I'm nasty." *"Article 96, a heavy tax shall be levied against all parasites and sponges. Such as the elderly, the infirmed, and especially, heh heh, little children." *"What was THAT? What did you just call me?" *"I've Won!." Appearances *Disney's ''The Great Mouse Detective ''(1986) *Guy Ritchie's ''Basil of Baker Street: A Game of Shadows ''(2011) Videos Trivia *Ratigan was born with Tourette Syndrome, he even had to buy medicines in Morshu's. *His favorite number is 666. In addition to being closely related to The Red Guy. *His pet Edzilla was his boyfriend and in some cases The Toxic Army did their best to break that relationship of Ratigan and Edzilla. *There are rumors that ratigan was included in the plan during the 911. *When he turned into a monster, Ratigan was more powerful than Skodwarde and yet his monstrous transformation will remain an influence in YTP world. *It's believed that Ratigan and The Toxic Army were also blame for the slaughter in Mobius and Mushroom Kingdom. * He is a possible Mandyist. However, this is incredibly unlikely as he is probably a Ratigist. Category:Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Deceased Category:Evil Geniuses Category:Fat characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Evil Category:People who like money Category:Project MMMM Pages Category:Monsters Category:Idiots Category:Doctors Category:LGBT Category:Animals Category:Scientists Category:Murderers Category:Killers Category:Mice and Rats Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Articles involving Ratigan Category:Retarded Characters Category:Mad Scientists Category:Powerlevel Under 9000